


Emma's Inbox

by OyBae (MommyMaleficent)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Bashing, Emma Swan Deserves Better, F/F, F/M, Multi, Snowing - Freeform, Star Swan, Swan Believer, Swan Flower, Swan Queen - Freeform, all the Emma ships basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/OyBae
Summary: Hey, where are you?





	Emma's Inbox

**Author's Note:**

> I can't put this on my main main account and I didn't want to make another, so this will have to do.  
> It's weeks late, but this is my entry for the Emma Swan Deserves Better event. Part One.

“Heyyyyy. It’s... me, hahaha. So... uh, I haven’t seen you in a while... um, yeah... I thought maybe we could go down the ra—to the Rabbit Hole sometime... hehe... what kinda fuckin’ name is that—Rabbit Hole? Who’s the loser who came up with that? Imean... fuck, this is stupid... forget it. Youcadelete this. ‘M sorry... g’niii...”

 

 

 

9:17  
Emma, hey. So, listen... I’m sorry if I left you a voicemail last night. I was kind of drunk, and you’re, like, number two on my speed dial, so... if I said anything weird, again... sorry. Text me, or call me back?

 

 

 

“Hey, it’s me. I’m not drunk this time, I promise. Just wondering how you are. Mom’s been an absolute beast about the whole _teaching me to dragon_ thing. We’re taking a break from actual flying til the weather clears up. What the hell’s up with all this rain? Mom’s afraid I’ll get struck by lightning, like I’m a Pokemon or something, hahaha. Anyway, I want to see you. Meet me at Granny’s tomorrow when you’re free? I’ll be there all day. I have news.”

 

 

 

1:23  
Hey, you comin?

3:57  
Dude, there’s this really cute girl here. She’s been sitting in the same spot for hours just reading. I’m gonna take a wild guess and say she’s Belle?

3:58  
Yep. Belle confirmed. Was NOT prepared for her to be Aussie tho holy shit. There’s not a Beast like the one in the movie walking around town is there?

6:00  
Ugh dinner rush. Kill me. Where you at girl?

7:16  
Almost closing time. Damn, the station must be really busy today, huh? Did the hellmouth open or what?

 

 

 

“Hey, just got home. I didn’t wanna have to tell you through the phone but I don’t think I have a choice, do I? Heh, it’s fine. No luck finding the dragon sperm donor, but I was eavesdropping on Mom and Regina the other day, right? Apparently there’s another dragon in town who came through recently. He’s just called The Dragon. Sounds pretentious as hell but I’m gonna see what he knows anyway. It’s not much, but it’s more than what I had before, so... Anyway, you’re probably exhausted. Call me when you get this, Em. If I can’t see you, can I at least hear you?”

 

 

 

10:22  
Dude, he knows me. WTF?

10:22  
He just went to get some shit. I’m calling it: he’s Mushu. He’s gotta be Mushu. Not Eddie Murphy, but I think the fact he can turn into a mythical creature makes up for it.

10:26  
He says he has a daughter, but I’m 1000000% it’s not me. Maybe Mulan? Is she here?

10:32  
Well, that was a bust. He gave me some fuckin’ dragon fruit tho... I don’t know what to do with it. Do you want it?

10:34  
Okay, so I looked it up. I’m gonna stop by your place in a bit, okay? Give you some of this wicked fruit lol.

10:45  
I’m here. You home?

10:50  
I’m gonna be late for my shift so I left the fruit on your doorstep. Let me know what you think? It’s... interesting lol.

 

 

 

“Hey. I’m sensing a pattern here. Hah, anyway, I have the day off tomorrow. From everything—work and dragon lessons. Wanna catch up? Maybe not at Granny’s this time since I work there and all... Hmm... we could chill in the forest if you want? Have ourselves a picnic for old time’s sake? Do you still like grilled cheeses? Let me know what you want to eat so I can make it. Or just make your own and bring it. I don’t think it matters long as you get your ass here. Meet me at the cabin?”

 

 

 

8:45  
What time do you want to meet?

9:20  
Hellllooooo?

11:01  
I’m going to drown your grilled cheese in hot sauce if you don’t reply within the hour.

12:03  
I hope you realize as a dragon I am now immune to the effects of hot sauce.

12:21  
Did you see that huge fireball in the fucking sky? THAT WAS ME! I BURPED FIRE, EMMA!

 

 

 

“Ughhhhhh... Hey, so if you didn’t want to hang, you could’ve just said so, you know. My mouth may be fine with the whole fire thing but my ass is just not having it. ‘S what I get for being me, eh? Heheh—ughhhfuuckkk... I’ll call you back... maybe.”

 

 

 

10:24  
Hey, are you mad at me or something?

10:24  
You’ve been ignoring all my texts and calls for weeks now. I mean, I get you have a life, but you can’t take a moment out of your day to text me back?

10:24  
Oh something interesting happened today.

10:26  
I went by the station after work. Saw some shifty man with a hook leafing through the papers on your desk. He said his name was Killian Jones, but I might know him by sth else. Captain fucking Hook is part of law enforcement now? When did THAT happen? (Also wasn’t the Captain’s name James or sth in the book?) He said you left early to spend time with the fam.

10:27  
I didn’t go to your parents’ place to see if he was telling the truth. Had to go to Regina’s bc she invited Mom and me over for a late dinner get-together thing. I think they’re gonna fuck tbh. They’ve been eye-fucking each other literally every time they cross paths. Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Who knew?

10:28  
Your kid Henry was there too. We played some video games before he went to bed. He’s got a knack for them. Kicked my ass, actually. He avenged you lol. Told him about the one time you and I played when we were his age and he said he hasn’t seen you around lately. He’s worried about you and tbh I’m starting to be.

10:29  
Anyway, please for the love of god LET ME KNOW YOU’RE ALIVE. I don’t care if you’re pissed, just give me SOMETHING.

10:30  
Or, you know, I could just keep blowing up your phone.

10:32  
Update: Henry just came in and asked if I wanted a rematch downstairs. I think he can hear our moms fucking and it’s grossing him out. Don’t blame him. I hear them too. If you’re still up, there’s an extra controller with your name on it. Kill two birds with one stone.

10:32  
Mom. It’s Henry. Pls let me know ur ok. Call or txt me or Mom or Grandma or Grandpa. Tlk to some1. Please.

 

 

 

“Kid, give me the phone!”

“I can’t, you’re driving. Mom, it’s Henry. Lily and I are coming to—what?”

“Ugh... Emma, he is definitely your son!”

“You’re worried about her too, admit it!”

“No shit, Sherlock. But this is not what I had in mind!”

“Seriously? You would do the same thing if you were my age!”

“Yeah, exactly. But I’m not your age anymore.”

“But you understand. You know this isn’t normal. Her phone is _always_ charged—she wouldn’t not reply to at least one of your texts or calls.”

“...”

“Turn left over he—yeah. Keep going straight. Mom? We’re almost there.”

“Save your breath, kid. By the time she gets the message, it’s not gonna—”

 

 

 

 

10:58  
Mom, we’re here.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Emma. So I don’t know if you heard, but Henry got a wicked grounding after that stunt we pulled last week. Mom is still deciding on what to do about disciplining me since she can’t exactly put me over her knee, heheh... Imagine being corporally punished by Maleficent, though, heh... don’t get me wrong, I’m actually terrified... Anyway, she talked Regina out of charging me for kidnapping, and then she also took my phone away for a bit.

“You must be relieved at not hearing from me. Finally got the Anti-Savior off your back... Well, I’m back now, and I’ve got a question for you... How come you didn’t tell me you got married? To fucking Captain Hook of all people? The night Henry and I came to your house I thought he was just a one night stand. I thought, there cannot be anything beyond using him for sex... but apparently I was wrong... ‘n I had to hear it from fucking Aurora of all people. You know who she is? ‘Course you do... I mean, you and me, we’re not that close, and I don’t do weddings so I didn’t expect an invite, but I guess I just thought... maybe you’d remember to tell me at least... ‘Nyway, congrats. Hope you’re happy. Didn’t think you’d become one—

“—ucker... This fucking thing cut me off... I didn’t think you’d become one of those people who blew off their friends for their SO’s. You’re too good a person for that. Hook doesn’t deserve you. You know who does? Henry. He’s a good man for you. Hedeservesyou. Be a mom. He misses you, and so do I. Be my mom. Wait, fuck, no, don’t be my mom... that’d be weird... I’m back at the—at the Rabbit Hole. Can you tell? I probably won’t remember this shit tomorrow.

“Aywaysssscall me back, Emmy... Iloveyou... stay sexy ‘n don’ get murdered!”

 

 

 

3:24  
I sucked it up and went to your parents’ new place. Mom advised me to tell them I wasn’t there to kill anyone, so that was fun.

3:28  
I haven’t even been here five minutes and I’m already hiding out in the bathroom.

3:30  
Okay I’m going back out.

3:33  
FUCK

3:33  
YOUR MOM IS CRYING WHAT DO I DO? ALL I DID WAS ASK IF THEY’VE HEARD FROM YOU

3:36  
Okay she’s calming down now... goddamnit Snow White...

3:37  
Your parents are worried af. Apparently they haven’t heard from you either? Your mom’s left you more voicemails than me. Your dad hasn’t seen you at the station? Emma, what’s going on?

3:38  
They’re calling Regina. She’s bringing Henry. This should be interesting.

3:38  
Regina’s here. So’s Henry. Kid looks tired. So does she.

3:39  
Why has no one seen you? Your parents, a month. Regina, three weeks. Henry, three weeks, me, hella.

3:39  
Where is that damn pirate keeping you?!

 

 

 

“Hey, it’s Lily. I know you’re getting these voicemails; your inbox isn’t full—”

“Emma? It’s me. David and I are really worried about you. Please call us—”

“Mom? Did she answer? Mom? Are you there?!”

“No, she—hey! Kid!”

“Hang on tight, Mom, we’re going to get you out of that house and away from Hook—!”

“Regina—do you have anything to say?”

“Emma. Everyone you just heard is standing in this room because we love you, and we will stop at nothing to get you back. I don’t care what it takes, even if we have to go back to the Underworld—you are coming home with us. Do you understand me, Ms. Swan? Do what you have to—stay alive. We’re coming.”

“We will find you, Emma.”

“We will always—”

 

 

 

 

 

3:43  
Sit tight. Operation Free Swan is officially a go.


End file.
